It Wasn't Just a Kiss
by Acathla
Summary: Sequel for 'Just a Kiss'. Read that one first so this one makes sense. Bay's reaction to Daphne's kiss. Rated T for now but might change if I add more.


**AN: This is a direct sequel to my story "Just a Kiss". It helps if you've read that one first. It took me a long time to come back to this one and write this sequel but it's been nagging the back of my brain for two years now. So here it is. If there's interest this might turn into a multi-chapter story but right now it's a one-shot...or possibly a two shot. Enjoy. **

* * *

_I know that if we give this a little time, it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find._

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right._

**Chapter One**

In the moments that followed Daphne's swift retreat from the pool, Bay lay there replaying their kiss in her mind, over and over again. Her lips were still tingling from the contact and Bay felt them stretch into a smile as she remembered the feelings that Daphne's kiss awakened inside. Bay had kissed more than a few boys but none of them had ever made her feel what Daphne just had.

It was like there was something missing, something that even Bay hadn't realized wasn't there until Daphne had kissed her. Suddenly, everything was different, changed. Bay had never really entertained the notion that she might be anything but straight, it never even occurred to her, but she was feeling a shift somewhere inside.

She wasn't about to go out and get a rainbow t-shirt and start marching in parades, but Bay knew that something was changing inside of her. She sat up and her eyes were immediately drawn to the apartment above the garage and the window she knew to be Daphne's.

The light was still on and she saw some movement. Bay sat there, watching the window for a few moments, a smile on her face as she thought about going up there and knocking on the door. In Bay's mind she saw herself walking into the apartment, taking Daphne's hand and leading her back to her bedroom and kissing her again, exploring the possibility that there could be more to what they have than just a kiss. Bay shook her head, clearing those thoughts as her lack of experience pretty much meant that even in her imagination she couldn't go further than kissing Daphne.

Bay looked down at the still water of the pool, the clear water looked ethereal thanks to the lights around the edges. Ever since she was small, Bay could sit out here and stare at the water and her thoughts would calm themselves and she could focus on what was important. Right now, she needed that focus because there was one thing that was more important than anything else in that moment...she needed to know why Daphne kissed her and she needed to know if there was a chance that it could happen again.

Bay stood up and, determined to get an answer, she quickly made her way up to the apartment, knowing Regina wasn't home yet and Daphne would be alone. Bay knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer she raised her hand to knock again but then logic kicked in and she remembered that she had to ring the special bell her parents had installed after Daphne had moved in that would blink the lights to let her know there was someone at the door. Bay's hand moved over to the bell and she rang it…and waited.

* * *

Daphne was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she replayed that kiss and wondered how long it would take Bay to storm up here and demand an explanation. When she saw the lights blinking, she realized that Bay wasn't going to wait until morning.

Daphne thought about not answering, about pretending she was sleeping or something but she realized that, once again that would be the coward's way and she wasn't a coward. So she got up and took a deep breath and headed for the door, ready to face whatever Bay had in store for her.

Daphne opened the door and looked into Bay's deep brown eyes, willing herself not to get lost in them.

Bay was momentarily at a loss for words when she saw Daphne but then she shook her head and raised her hands as she signed while she asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

Daphne took a step back and motioned for Bay to come inside, not wanting to risk either of their parents hearing them. When Bay was inside, Daphne closed the door then turned to face the other girl. She shrugged and, for the first time ever took the easy way out and said, "I don't know."

Bay was silent for a moment, trying to see if Daphne was being honest or just playing dumb. After a few seconds she came to a conclusion and shook her head, "I don't believe you. I think you do know and I'm not leaving until you tell me why you kissed me."

Daphne had hoped that Bay would let it go but she realized that was a stupid hope. Bay was stubborn just like Regina. Daphne sighed and she went to sit on the couch, waving her hand to indicate she wanted Bay to sit down too. Bay followed her lead and sat down on the armchair facing the couch. Daphne scrubbed her hands over her face as she prepared herself to come clean. After a long stretch of silence she finally said, "I kissed you because...I've wanted to kiss you for a while now and I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just attacked you like that, please can we just forget it happened and go on with our lives?"

Bay was stunned, not knowing how to react to Daphne asking to be forgiven for something that Bay didn't think needed forgiving. It's not like she didn't like it, she even kissed her back for crying out loud! "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want to forget it, or pretend it didn't happen. In case you weren't paying attention back there, I was kissing you back. I have never felt with anyone else what I felt when you kissed me. Nothing has ever felt so real and so right. So no, we can't forget it and move on." Bay paused a moment then added, "And for the record, you didn't attack me…you kissed me…there's a difference."

Daphne knew from past experience not to get her hopes up when straight girls started talking like this after one kiss. It was doubly hard to keep her hopes in check now that it was Bay saying these things. She had wanted to hear Bay say she wanted more for months now and it was almost painful to hear it now, knowing she probably didn't mean it. It was just the aftermath of the kiss. In the morning things would be different and Daphne would once again be left alone, only this time there wouldn't be any way to escape Bay after the dark haired girl crushed her heart.

"Even if there is a difference, it wouldn't matter. It was a mistake and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Now, can you please leave? It's late and I am getting sleepy." Daphne wasn't about to let Bay close enough to break her heart. She was going to stop this before it got that far.

Bay knew there was something there, something worth fighting for, but she also knew she wouldn't get anywhere tonight. Something was blocking her path to Daphne and Bay needed to figure out what that something was so she could know how to remove it or destroy it so she could have her shot at finding something she had never known was missing before.

"Okay, I'll go. But this is so not over. I am going to find a way to show you that, that kiss wasn't a mistake…it was the first right thing I've done in a really long time." Bay stood up and walked over to Daphne and grabbed her hand to help her stand up. When they were standing together, Bay stepped closer and cupped Daphne's face in her hands. She looked right into blue eyes so brilliant they almost blinded her and she said, "you and me…we belong together. I think the switch happened so that we would have a reason to meet, to find each other, and I'm going to prove it to you." Bay paused a moment to let that sink in before she said, "sweet dreams Daphne. I'll see you in the morning."

Bay then turned around and left the small apartment, content for the moment to give Daphne some space to process everything. Bay knew, the moment the door had opened earlier, that she wanted Daphne…that she wanted a real chance with the other girl and she knew there was only one way to get that chance, she would have to be patient and let the strawberry blonde come to her.

Bay went to bed that night with a smile on her face and a new resolve to make Daphne her girlfriend before the end of summer.

* * *

Daphne stood in her living room for at least ten minutes after Bay had left, trying to figure out how she went from being the initiator of a kiss to the one being pursued. It was all backwards. Bay was the straight girl who was supposed to freak out over their kiss and ask her to forget it happened. Daphne was supposed to be the one determined to see where it could lead.

Daphne shook her head and slowly made her way to her bedroom. She got ready for bed, still marveling at the role reversal and slipped between the sheets. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that this was going to be a very interesting summer if Bay remained interested in having something more than just a kiss in the night.

* * *

**AN2: The words in the beginning are from the song that inspired both stories. _"Just a Kiss" By Lady Antebellum_. If there's enough interest I'll post more and we can see where this goes together. If not, then it can end here and the rest can be in your imagination. Let me know. Hope this didn't disappoint all those who wanted a sequel. **


End file.
